halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blazed Ring14/Ranking the Films
Here's my ranking of the films. All of the theatrical versions, excluding producer's cuts and director's cuts. 11. Halloween: Resurrection - Reason why this is the bottom of the barrel for me is because Michael Myers is reduced to a joke, by Freddie played by Busta Rhymes. What he did to Myers is inexcusable, and just annoying. Another big ultimate sin is the unceremonious death of Laurie Strode. On top of that you have these 2-dimensional characters you don't give a shit about. Brad Loree's is an okay Michael, and Sara is an okay final girl, but when she's says the line, "For all of them!", ''it's just cringeworthy. 10. Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers - Just to be clear, from this point on, I actually like all of these films. But Halloween 5 commits a lot of crimes. My biggest sin is that they killed off Rachel from H4 so unceremoniously in the first act. Tina is an inferior character compared to Rachel in my opinion. Jamie Llyod is a mute for ''some ''reason. The beginning with Michael doesn't make sense to me. You're gonna take care of a guy who tried to kill you for a fucking ''year? He was diddling him. He was diddling him. But the third act really saves this movie for me. It's a pretty intense sequence, including the laundry chute scene and where Loomis baits out Michael. It's sad they couldn't keep up the momentum of the third act for the first two-third. 9. Halloween (2007) - There are things in the remake I like a lot actually. The cinematography's great, Michael is great, I like the second half of the film, but the first half is a huge mess. I didn't mind the idea of a prequel, but the family is just detestable. Even the kids at the school. I'll cut them some slack because I know firsthand there are kids that say stuff that disgusting, but that doesn't mean I want to see it in my Halloween movie.The dialogue feels secondary, and I also didn't like the way young Michael is potrayed in the film, I like him to be more of a blank slate. Overall it's a pretty divisive film, but enjoyable to me nonetheless. 8. Halloween H20: 20 Years Later - Let's get controversial here. Starting with the positives, I think the characters are all good, this version of Laurie Strode is really good, and the third act was great. The finale could've been a satisfying ending to the OG series. But to me this film is bogged down by three major points, one of which is Michael. Chris Durand just didn't intimidate me when he came on screen. He was kinda pigeon-toed, so that didn't help. But I'll cut him so slack, because there no less than 4 fucking masks. This is a result of way too many cooks in the kitchen in my opinion. (God-awful CGI mask). The music is too ambitious in the simpler scenes in my opinion, though I like it in the title card. Overall it's enjoyable, but kinda frustrating. Thank God they put the good stuff at the end. 7. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers - This film has a lot of things going for it. The atmosphere is probably the best thing. Michael is scary, the mask is great, the third act is great in my opinion, and the score is great. Did they go a bit too far on the cult stuff? A bit, yeah. It's also kinda hard to feel sad about Jamie's death when she's played by a different actress in the film. I'll say this though: Thank god they removed the incest scene from the Producer's Cut. CrInGe. 6. Halloween II (1981) - The thing that H2 has going for it is that it's the ultimate double feature. It feels like a true continuation of the first film. The score is great, I like the hospital setting, Michael was pretty damn scary. Loomis was excellent in this (I SHOT HIM SIX TIMES!). If I had to give it a con, it would be the pacing issues in the middle of the film. I also kinda don't like that we don't get to see Laurie's reaction of the revelation that she and Michael were siblings. But the third act in this film is one of the best in the franchise. 5. Halloween III: Season of the Witch - This movie is just a fun classic. The jingle, Conal Cochran is a mastermind villain, and the score. The score is probably the most underrated out there in the franchise. Dan Challis is a great protagonist. It's a great horror film to watch every Halloween. 4. Halloween II (2009) - Yes, I put the reboot over the original. The biggest crime in Rob Zombie's Halloween is that it felt like a hodgepodge. But in RZH2, this feels like a singular vision. The characters are way more interesting - Laurie is a victim of her own mind in this film, Annie is a victim, and Sheriff Brackett is probably my favorite sheriffs in the franchise, he's just so likable. Michael is brutal as hell in this version, and I like the look of the deteriorated mask in the film. The biggest pro in my opinion is when the truth is revealed to Laurie that she's Michael's sister. There's so much emotional weight in this scene, and the film in general. The ending is creepy. I don't like Loomis in this, which is my main drawback. I didn't mind the white horse thing, I felt it was the thing that drove Michael and Laurie together. This film is not for everyone, but watch it with an open mind. 3. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers - This movie's atmosphere is really good. H4 had the best characters. You have so many great ones: Jamie, Rachel, Loomis, Michael, Sheriff Meeker. George P. Wilbur is scary as hell as Myers, even with the blank mask, which I don't really mind tbh. Rachel and Jamie are like the best on-screen duo in the franchise. You feel the bond between them in the film. Loomis is great in this, as always. And let's not forget about the ending. Probably the most chilling ending of the franchise. 2. Halloween (2018) - This film takes a lot of risks with success. This truly feels like a direct continuation 40 years later. The soundtrack is amazing, characters are good, the comedy didn't feel forced like it does in H5, and the biggest thing is Michael as a character. He was interesing again. The guy was a complete question mark throughout the film and you can't help but think about his motives. The kills are good, overall a fantastic sequel. 1. Halloween (1978) - This movie is like the godfather of slahers. Perfectly paced, tension is high, iconic score, and a true, terrifying boogeyman. All-around perfect. Anyways thank yall for reading Category:Blog posts